


Watch The Earth Come Up

by Sunshinecackle



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Tweek knew that something bad would come of Craig’s seemingly innocuous habit.





	Watch The Earth Come Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at another daily drabble! I’m feeling good getting some writing done. Yesterday we moved the living room around and I feel like it’s a bit more productive, now. A better place to sit and relax and write, which is good. I need this. xD At any rate, here we go!

“I hate you sometimes.” Tweek murmured, sighing heavily as shaking, spidery hands flitted over Craig’s arm, feeling for hairline fractures and any breaks. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop stargazing on your roof?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!?!”

“Apparently pretty dangerous.” Craig replied with an apathetic shrug, wincing slightly. He knew his wrist was broken, it hurt like a son of a bitch, and from it own to his fingernails was fat and reddish purple. 

“ _Apparently._ ” Tweek groused, shaking his head, “You’re probably going to need a plaster. I’ll drive you to Hell’s Pass.” With a labored sigh, he rose from his crouch and crossed his arms over his chest. “Come on.” Helping Craig up, he lead him to the old yellow and wood station wagon, helping him into the seat and buckling him up.

“Thanks, Tweek. You must have some kind of sixth sense, coming to my rescue like you did.” Craig told him, looking up at the stars through the windshield.

“I know what you do at night when you can’t sleep. I drive by your house to check on you after work every night.”

“ _Every_ night?” Craig actually sounded surprised by that, blue eyes wide.

“Yeah. I-- GAH! -- I have to make sure you don’t fall off the roof. Like you did tonight.”

“...Thanks.” It was a sweet sentiment, and Craig could appreciate that. With his good hand, he reached over and pried one of Tweek’s hands off the steering wheel once they were in motion, reveling in the feeling of his boyfriend’s hand in his own. The pain was getting to a boiling point, but with Tweek there, it was a little more palatable.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, a little thing written up! I hope you guys enjoyed, I know I did.
> 
> Prompt: “How many times do I have to tell you to stop stargazing on your roof?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!?!”


End file.
